This invention relates to a two-pole excess-current protective circuit breaker which is manually operated and which includes a bimetal control for a switching latch serving both contact bridges. In case of an excess current, the circuit breaker is tripped and, as long as the bimetal is in its deformed state, a manual resetting (circuit making) cannot be effected. A circuit breaker of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,720.